A Day to Remember
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: It's a Mother's Day story! Monica and Chandler have been through a lot. But does Monica finally get her dream day she always looked forward to? Ok, that summary sucked. But will the story suck? Yeah, probably.


**This story might be confusing at first. The italics are flashbacks and everything else is the present. This isn't your everyday Mother's Day story but I wanted to write something different for a change.**

**Happy Mother's Day and I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

Working late on the one day that she was suppose to be celebrating was another reason to quit. Today was the day that all mothers were to spend time with their children and enjoy the moment they had with each other. While she enjoyed a nice cup of tea out on her nicely built porch that her husband put together with his best bud and college roommate. She would watch as he played with their kids in the freshly cut grass as the dog licked their littlest ones toes that were free from shoes.

But sitting at another red light she remembered the words her doctor had told her exactly two years prior.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Monica cried into Chandler's shirt all night after hearing the news that broke her heart.

_Chandler tried to comfort Monica as he got more information out of the doctor that just examined on his wife only to find the heartbeat not there. "How..." He paused still effected by the news he just received "Was there anything-"_

_The doctor shook his head sadly "I'm sorry." He hated delivering news like this. And especially to a couple like the Bing's that he knew have been trying hard for a child. "You did nothing wrong." He assured them_

_Chandler kissed Monica's temple as she sniffled._

_As the night went on it started to get harder for Monica. All she could think about was her baby, that was no longer there._

_All Chandler could do was wrap his warm arms around her, assuring her that he wasn't going to go anywhere. They didn't talk about the future, they didn't talk about their options. All that was on their mind, was each other._

Continuing her drive home Monica thought about the week after.

_"We can always try for another baby." Chandler told her as they walked through the store, passing the baby aisle he saw the look on Monica's face. She wanted a baby desperately._

_Shaking her head, Monica began walking "I don't want to get hurt again."_

_He rested his hand on the small of her back "Who says you will?"_

_She turned and looked at him "I've had two miscarriages since we started trying. No one needs to tell me if it will or will not work. I already know." Walking away she tried to hold back the tears._

Parking her car in the parking-garage she sat there, remembering four months later.

_Chandler held her hand firm in his. When Monica looked up at him she couldn't help but smile as his eyes were on the monitor._

_"There they are..."_

_She turned her head and watched as her twins moved around inside her. "There they are." She repeated softly squeezing Chandler's hand._

_He grinned, ear to ear, "Healthy as can be." He whispered_

_When they got home that night they both walked over to the room that was soon to be there twins, and placed a teddy bear in each crib._

_Chandler couldn't resist. He pressed down on the bears tummy. Hearing the same heartbeat that was heard in the exam room._

_Monica smiled and did the same with the girl bunny that sounded with the same "Thump-Thump-Thump"_

_"Do you think they can hear it from in there?" _

_He smiled "I think so."_

That memory was still fresh in her mind. With everything that happened after that, Monica knew that keeping her job at the diner was risky. She was going to have twins and she needed a better job, a job that paid more and actually had a career worth living for. Which is why she took some extra classes online and searched for another chef opening that was close to town and available.

_"Mon, honey, you don't need to over work yourself like this. You are five months pregnant, you need to relax." Chandler said when he walked in the apartment seeing his wife at the table on the laptop with books scattered around her._

_"I'm almost done." She replied as her eyes were fixed on the screen._

_"Babe, we have the money. He have savings. All we need now is the two beautiful children we made." He smiled_

_Monica looked up at him for the first time since he arrived home from work. "I just don't want to cut it close." She told him "We are having twins. Twins." She repeated_

_With the smile still suppressed on his cheeks he nodded "I know." Chandler set down his briefcase and took the seat next to her "Remember our wedding?"  
_

_She smiled "Of course."_

_"Remember how we had this big fight about it being a big fancy dream wedding..." he touched her cheek "...or just a wedding worth enjoying."_

_Looking in his eyes she knew where he was going with this "And we decided that we just wanted to be married. That the money was saved for the future."_

_He nodded "And this is our future." Leaning in he gave her a peck on the check "These babies."_

Monica got out of the car and locked it before walking up the stairs to apartment 20.

Stopping just outside her door, she waited before entering. The past six months have been a dream worth living. Something that she has been waiting for her whole life was this day. The day that each Mother looks forward to. Although she didn't have her dream wedding, or the house that every family cherishes to live in, she had the three people next to her every morning followed by every night. And that is why she is happy to be where she is on this Mother's day.

A tear rolled down her cheek that she wiped away before walking into her apartment.

Chandler was holding their baby girl in one arm as she rested on his shoulder while he fed their son his canned carrots. "Yum yum yum yum yum..." He stuck out his tongue as he tried to scoop the orange mosh from his chin back to his mouth.

The little boy giggled and waved his arms, banging his feet against the high chair when he saw his mommy walk through the door.

Chandler turned and smiled at his beautiful wife. "Look who's home. Happy Mother's Day."

Monica grinned at the sight in front of her. She couldn't ask for a better husband. Walking over to him she give him a kiss before taking their littlest in her arms.

"We missed you this morning." He said, grabbing the burp rag off his shoulder and handing it to Monica.

Swaying back and forth she looked over at their son "I missed you too." She grinned "Are those carrots yummy?" She asked using her baby voice

He just giggled some more as his dad fed him another bite.

"We got mommy something pretty, didn't we?" He fed his son the last bite before cleaning him up and putting back on his shirt.

The little boy rested his head on his dads shoulder as Chandler took a seat next to Monica on the couch.

Reaching over, Chandler grabbing the two finger painted papers that were set out to dry.

Monica gasped at how beautiful they were. "They did this?" She looked at the little hand and feet prints that read '#1 Mommy' in both pink and blue "I love it." She kissed her babies.

"We love you." Chandler kissed her.

"I know." She ran her free hand threw his hair. "What do you say we put them down and do a little celebrating ourselves?" She said seductively

"Sounds good to me." He smirked standing up to go tuck his son in for the night.

Once they each were back in their own bed Chandler took this as his opportunity to give Monica his gift.

"What's this?" She smiled when handed a blue bag with white tissue paper inside

He shook his head "Just open it." He said teasingly

Pulling out the paper she found a square box. She looked back at Chandler before opening it. Inside held a necklace with two birthstones. One for each kid. "Chandler..." She was speechless as she took it out of its box "Put it on me?" She asked handing it to him.

Chandler gladly took both ends before clasping it around her neck.

He leaned down and kissed the nape of her neck. "What do you say we make another one?" He asked after hearing a moan escape from her lips.

"Three babies under the age of two?" She questioned

He smiled "Yeah."

She turned around to face her husband "I'm going to need another stone." She leaned in to kiss him passionately

"I can make that possible." He grinned, leaning back and moving on top of her.

They made love that Mother's Day night with nothing but a necklace between them.

**Cheesy, probably useless and bad but it's another story to read :) Please review!**


End file.
